Jolie Lucine Ruewen
Jolie Lucine Ruewen is the deceased daughter of Grady and Edaline Ruewen. The name Jolie means pretty, feminine version in French. She was a part of the Black Swan and was a double agent for them, joining the Neverseen and trying to break them from the inside. She was twenty years old when she died in a fire at her fiancé Brant's house. Her death took place around 16 years ago. She was a conjurer. Jolie is revealed in Book 3: Everblaze to have worked with the Black Swan but. She worked for the Black Swan in VERY deep undercover. Brant worked for the Neverseen and learned of Jolie's involvement in the Black Swan. In his rage he was the one to set fire to his own house, murdering Jolie. She is also associated with her talking mirror, Vertina, who knew valuable information about her (later discovered by Sophie). Appearance Jolie was a slender, blonde girl with turquoise eyes. Her tree in the Wanderling Woods has pale bark, dark green leaves on the majority of the tree but yellow leaves on the end of each bough. Large turquoise blossoms the color of Jolie's eyes cover the tree. It is mentioned that she is much like Sophie and like Edaline, her mother. Vertina mentions that Jolie looks a lot like Sophie except that Jolie had "the most gorgeous turquoise eyes" unlike Sophie's brown ones and that "Jolie's hair was shinnier”. Wanderling Elevated on a small hill and silhouetted against the sky, Jolie's wanderling is a fragile-looking tree with pale bark, dark green leaves, and slender limbs that fan out toward the sun. Soft yellow leaves drape off the end of each bough like Spanish mosh, making the tree elegant and wispy, and large blossoms exactly the same blue as Edaline's eyes blanket the branches, filling the air with a scent like honey and berries and sugar. Relationships *'GRADY ( father )' Grady is Jolie's father. He cares a lot about her, and when she died he and Edaline never left Havenfield until Sophie came. *'EDALINE ( mother )' Edaline is Jolie's mother. She cares a lot about her, and when she died she and Grady rarely left Havenfield until Sophie came. *'BRANT ( fiancé ) ( ''deceased '')' Brant is Jolie's fiancé, who is an important figure in the Neverseen and one of three known pyrokinetics. He caused the fire that killed her, and deep inside is still regretful. He pretended that his sanity was shattered to get others to trust him more, though the truth was his mind must have still had a few splits since Grady couldn't mesmerize his actual mind, only his body. Since Jolie's death, Grady and Edaline have taken care of him. He has terrible scarring and burns, even on his face. He has jet black hair and pale grey-blue eyes. In Everblaze Grady and Sophie learn that Brant had killed Jolie, then Grady mesmerized Brant to burn his own hand and part of his face off. In Lodestar Brant was killed by a chunk of ceiling that landed on him. * [[Vertina|'VERTINA']]' ( spectral mirror friend )' Vertina was Jolie's talking spectral mirror and best friend. Jolie told her all of her secrets and would spend time just chatting with her. Before her death, Jolie gave Vertina a clue about where to find a hidden journal of hers and instructed Vertina to only tell the clue to a person who knows the password 'swan song'. Vertina proved to be a loyal friend when refusing to tell Sophie the clue Jolie told her. Sophie eventually figured out the password, and Vertina reluctantly tells her the clue she was hiding and said it was hard to tell her this secret because she had been keeping it so long. *'PRENTICE ' Prentice recruited Jolie to the Black Swan. He was the Beacon of the Golden Tower and overheard Jolie telling her friend that the old ways don't apply to the new ways. She meant it for matchmaking, but Prentice showed her how her ideas could apply to the Council. At first, Jolie resisted, but after the Neverseen tried to recruit her too, she became the Black Swan's double agent. When Sophie read Prentice's broken mind Jolie was there with a black swan and told Sophie to "follow the pretty bird across the sky" a line from an old dwarvish poem. After he was exiled his son was left with his wife who soon after died of losing her concentration during a light leap and fading. Prentice's son was adopted by Tiergan. * BLACK SWAN Jolie worked for the Black Swan deep undercover, finding information about the Neverseen to help them. * NEVERSEEN Jolie was a double agent against the Neverseen, spying on them and giving the information to the Black Swan. * SOPHIE ( Adopted Sister ) Sophie would have been Jolie's adopted sister if Jolie hadn't died before Sophie came to the Lost Cities. It is said that Sophie and Jolie looked a lot alike. They most likely would have liked each other if they knew each other. They are very similar, in looks and personality. They both/are part of the Black Swan. Jolie probably would've thought of Sophie as a sister. Sophie speculated that Jolie may have been her mother, but Mr. Forkle assures her that her theory is incorrect. When Prentice's mind is still broken in Lodestar, Sophie communicated with him telepathically, and he spoke to her through the image of Jolie. Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Ruewen Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elf Category:Female